Russia x Reader: Once Upon A Time
by PrussianSpy
Summary: Your country is in a war with Russia. Your economy is going to hell and you're boss decides to marry you off to a man you don't even know. You find it strangely weird since he didn't marry off the princess of you land. You believe you will hate the man. Until you walk down the aisle and see him. You immediately begin to have feelings.


Your (hair length) was pent up in flowers and a veil. The corset that dug into your ribs. A one layer of lip gloss glazed your lips. You kept restraining yourself from chewing on your lower lip. A habit you had since you were a child.

Today was your arranged marriage. You felt like today was a horrific nightmare. You had no idea what your new to be husband looked like. Your boss just decided to marry you off to make a treaty between (your monarchy country of your own choice) and Russia. You didn't quite understand since you boss could've just married off the princess. He said you were more important. You knew better then to believe your bastard boss.

You sighed. The whiteness of the dress contrasted from you (skin color) making you more pale then before. The dress was beautiful, but you felt out of place. Tucking a loose strand of hair away from your eyes. You kept looking into the mirror that showed your reflection. That showed the beautiful dress, with you in it. You wish you could just back the hell out. It was far too late though. In an hour or so, you would be married; you would have to leave your true home for long, long periods. This was bullshit.

Your (color of lipstick that looks best for your complexion) was starting to discolor from your lips. You frowned a bit. Stupid habits, maybe, he won't notice or just the make-up artists will just take the entire blasted lipstick off.

After an hour pasted you had a fresh gloss of lipstick on your lips. The cheerful music began to fill the beautiful church. You rolled some saliva that kept rolling into your mouth. You looked at a bouquet (of your flower of choice /roses, lilies, etc…/) with a few babies breathe for decoration of the flowers. For once today, you were exuberant about your wedding day.

You looked down the aisle to see some light blonde hair that hid the others eyes. He was tall, heavily built. Your heart jumped. When you stopped and turned to look at the other so he could remove your veil you looked into his soft purple eyes. They were like a garden of violets. You gasped softly, almost feeling breathless. He was, handsome, almost beautiful. You looked at his features closely as his hands went to remove your veil to reveal your face.

He had a large nose, strong cheek and jaw bones, his hair had slight waves just enough to frame his face. Giving him a cutely elegant look. Your heart hammered your rib cage. Once the veil was removed, you looked into his eyes again. His eyes were even more powerful than before.

The priest began the ceremony, asking if we had vows we wanted to recite to each other. We both shook our heads. What _could_ we say? We hardly even know each other?

At the end of the wedding ceremony was the reception began. The food was mainly made by the French and the Italians. The best of the best. Your cheeks hurt from keeping a smile of your face for so long.

You hated having so many eyes on you. You had to eat politely. You were starved you hadn't eaten all day, you wanted to stuff your face until the corset made you pop.

You softly sipped your wine looking at your husband, he was watching you. You cleared your throat.

"U-uh what's your name?"

He blinked and chuckled. "Ivan, how about you my sunflower?"

Your heart raced once more. "Oh I'm (your name)"

He chuckled. "That's a lovely name." He said soothingly.

Your cheeks burned and you nodded sipping your wine.

Throughout the reception you and Ivan talked. You were escorted to the room you and Ivan were staying in.

You looked at the grand room. You hated this, being coddled. Ivan smiled and closed the door. He chuckled. "More people came then what I expected."

You turned to him and chuckled. "Yeah… I know how that is."

He began stepping closer to you. You looked around nervously. "S-sooooo… Um- my boss t-told me you wanted to marry me and not the princess of my country." You froze; you didn't mean to say that. Shit!

He looked at you. "Da..." He smiled softly. "I once saw a picture of you and fell head over heels. "

You looked at him hiding your face into your hands. That was… Really sweet.

"O-oh…" You chewed your lower lip once more. "T-thanks.."

Once again he stepped closer. Pecking your lips. You leaned up, feeling his moist lips against yours. It gave you a gooey feeling inside.

He pulled away. "Let us rest, (your name)! Today has been a invigorate day!"

You nodded, a little dazed by the small kiss. You still felt his warm lips against yours. Your heart raced.

You went to your beat up suit case. The only thing remaining from your childhood, when you were just a little micro nation. Getting out your night gown. "I'll go change in the restroom." You took down your (length of hair) hair letting it protect and hide your face. You looked up to see him staring. You bit your lower lip again. "Is something wrong?"

He sighed. Disappointment was hidden in his voice, hardly detectable. "Nyet, I just-…"

He paused and shook his head. "Never mind."

You wanted to make him tell you, but you thought maybe he just didn't want to you tell you. So you just nodded going to the restroom. Changing from the god awful corset, getting into the long night gown. You brushed out your hair looking in the mirror. Your eyes were beginning to get blood shot, and you already had bags under your eyes. You left the room going back to the bedroom. You looked at Ivan; he had only a pair of pajama pants on. Your face flushed. You tried to move your eyes anywhere but his body.

You almost lunged for the bed, almost completely restraining your body you laid in the bed. Pulling the covers over yourself. Somewhere to hide your face.

You heard the softest chuckle. The lights went out and you felt weight being put on one side of the bed. An arm wrapped around your body pulling you close. His lips softly brushed against your ear "good night my sunflower. See you in the morning."

You leaned against him. Listening to the long silence, till Ivan's breathing went completely even. You felt your eyes getting heavy. You let out a soft long breath before everything went black. You were in a deep blissful sleep.


End file.
